


Here's to our future

by GallavichObsessed2107



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich in the future, I'm Sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic and I fucking need a Gallavich wedding okay?, M/M, That's it, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichObsessed2107/pseuds/GallavichObsessed2107
Summary: Ian and Mickey's wedding vows to each other.Set in the future maybe after prison? Idk.Maybe I'll write a full wedding fic sometime;)





	Here's to our future

Mickey, I am still shocked that this is actually fucking happening, and if someone had told me years ago that I would be marrying Mickey Milkovich, the toughest south side thug, I would have laughed.   
But here I am, standing here at this janky makeshift alter, looking into your eyes and I know this is all I fucking want.   
We have seen each other at our worst, and we still pulled through. You have stayed with me through everything, even if sometimes I treated you like shit.  
I promise to remind you every day, in little ways, how much you matter to me, and how grateful I am that you stole Kash's fucking gun.   
I love you. 

Wow, um, so listen Ian, my speech isn't as fancy as yours, I'll tell you that right fucking now, but here goes:   
It took me a fucking long ass time to even admit to myself of who I am. I'm sorry I put you through that.   
Without you, I would still be a scared, closeted boy living with my homophobic father.   
You showed me that I was capable of something I didn't even think fucking existed; love.   
It will probably always be hard for me to say sappy shit, and talk about my feelings, but if you don't know by now that I'm fucking painfully in love with you, then I don't even fucking know what we're doing here.   
Here's to the rest of our lives.


End file.
